SpaceWar 101
SpaceWar 101 '''is an American animated television series premiering on Kingson. The series follows the mishaps of Zork and his brother Zoid, two cat like aliens who live in a war torn galaxy of Quipptlon IIV along with their family and friends on planet Xcdectron V. Because of living under a dictatorship, the youth of the planet are forced to enter a military school to learn how to engage in the thousand year-old battle. Known for being a violent and edgy animated series on Kingson, SpaceWar 101 has been swept through some controversy on the channel, making the series one of the most darkest shows on the channel, giving the series a TV-PG rating in the United States. So far 32 episodes, and two seasons have aired, with a 26 episode third season is set to air in 2017. The series first aired on Kingson on December 12, 2015, and is currently having new episodes. Premise In the galaxy of Quipptlon IIV, the seven planets that orbit the blue star are in a heavy one thousand year old war. One of the planets, Xcdectron V, is a planet heavily filled with violence and crime everywhere. Due to the radiation of the star it orbits around, everyone in this planet has some type of special ability. Since everyone is forced to fight in the war, the youth of Xcdectron V are taught the responsibilities about fighting in the ongoing conflict within the galaxy, in a dictator-like Military Middle School. The main characters are Zork and Zoid Zebb, two brothers who lack the responsibilities of a good defender for their world. The two mainly goof off and get in trouble like everyday kids. Although, their escapades get dangerously chaotic most of the times, they always look on the bright side of the way of life instead of focusing on the war that's happening around them. Along with them, are Xera (Zork's cynical love interest), Dylrk (the guys's greedy frienemy), and many more in and around the Military School. Characters '''Bold - main character italics - secondary-minor character Students * Zork Zebb: '''A rebellious and demented civilian, who (like his species) shares a cat-like appearance and personality. Zork is low in actual intelligence, and tends to be optimistic often every moment (even though his whole life is technically enslaved like the rest). Zork cares about fun rather than care about he war that has been going on. Also, he barely notices his outright large annoyance he expresses on others. He has the ability to phase through nearly any known matter. * '''Zoid Zebb: '''Zork's brother who is sort of the same as him as well. Zoid is a rebel, like his brother, but shows more of an awkward personality. Usually being more childish than his brother, Zoid is shown to ''"follow", ''his brother's every move, than actually think for himself. Other than that, Zoid is actually more intelligent than Zork, but his smartness usually unleashes during an actual important problem. He has the ability to change his physical size as he pleases. * '''Xera Cthulhu: Xera is basically the "cynical edgelord" of the series. She is a cephalopod like alien who poses eight tentacles (six as legs and two as arms). Xera is often mistreated by most of the kids, making her an outcast, along with Zork and Zoid. She shows to have an on-off respectful relationship with the main characters (mostly Zork, who is a huge annoyance towards her. She is however, has a highly skilled and violent behavior, with a hatred towards nearly everyone. Zork shows an attraction towards her, which she finds "disgusting". She has the ability of telepathy. * Dylrk: Dylrk is a blob-like kid with a passion for food, war, and making fun of others. Dylrk is a rough jock, who is actually more of a hypocrite than an actual one. His laziness and little care for anyone shows off his downright selfish personality. But in general, Dylrk is a secretly sensitive kid who is just a sad and lonely individual. His ability allows him to turn from solid to liquid. *''Jez:'' Jez is a colorful and snobby "popular girl" stereotype. Her selfishness and straight out controlling additude is the main reason why she is hated by most of the unpopular students, except Zoid who expresses a deep love for her. Jez, like many, enjoys humiliating others below her and only thinks she and her friends are superior due to being "higher class individuals". Jez has the ability to paralyze anyone using her single antenna. *''Kroz:'' Seen as serious and more cynical than Xera, Kroz is a gray cat alien, and the cousin of the main two. Kroz shows low self esteem unlike his two cousins who are the exact opposite. Kroz pays attention, does whatever he is told, and has total responsibility as a protector of his planet. Out of all the characters, Kroz is barely outgoing and nonpartisan in anything "fun". He has the ability of teleportation. *''Clard:'' Clard is an aggressive and pain inflicting bully at school who will pick on random people to beat up or humiliate, just for his own amusement. Clard is a venus fly trap like plantoid alien, who is always short tempered and sociopathic. Despite all of this, Clard lacks intelligence, making it easy to overcome. His only capabillites are his super strength and agility. *''Motheth:'' *''Flame:'' *''Ninjamon:'' *''Billlllllllly:'' *''Jimbles the Butt:'' Headmasters The teachers and sovereigns of the military school. * Comp.1 * Mr. Shizelek * Mr. Glitch * Ms. Missington Others *''Raxin Zebb'' *''Yeema Zebb'' *''The Riggity Roaster:'' *''Mr. Jeans:'' *''Merna:'' Development TBA Reception Critical reception TBA Content & controversy TBA Notes *As of May 2016, all episodes of the series will be rerated as either TV-PG or TV-PG-V, due to its edgy humor and violent content. This deal was made in order to avoid controversial outtakes and suings at the channel. *The premire of SpaceWar 101 has had an estimated number of 4.3 million American viewers watching. It was the most watched episode of the following few weeks, until it was beaten by the Risky Frizz season 13 premire, with 4.6 million American viewers. *The series' title is actually a spoof of Japanese science fiction anime. **Anime has also been frequently parodied in the series. For the idea of the weird animal-like characters are pardodies of Pokémon.